


The Rise of the Twerkles - Chapter 3

by KingdomCrumbs



Series: The Rise of the Twerkles [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, the rise of the twerkles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomCrumbs/pseuds/KingdomCrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey, in a dedicated but open relationship with Raphael, finds that he is deeply infatuated with Raph's turtle, Spike. As their relationship blossoms in secret, Mikey finds he must tell the other turtles about his feelings for the tortoise. A dramatic falling out leads Mikey to a career as an amphibian stripper, and he soon finds himself at the top. But will it be enough for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise of the Twerkles - Chapter 3

 

    The world slowly comes into view. I have the worst hangover of all time. Glancing around, I can gather that I'm back in my room, but I can't see any signs of a lady guest. I stroke the empty side of the bed and try to remember what had happened last night. My body is sore and tired, every bone in my body broken. Maybe I had been dancing.

    A few hours later, I struggle out of my bedroom and am greeted by dead silence from the others.

"What's up, guys?" I clear my throat and ask weakly. Raph suddenly runs out of the room, sobbing hysterically. "What the...?" I start.

"How dare you," whispers a deep voice in my ear. I spin around to see Splinter, who has suddenly appeared. He looks disappointed and furious at the same time with that beautiful, ancient face of his. I reach out to him but he steps back.

"What did I do?" I ask helplessly.

"You got crazy drunk! You took a job as a male stripper from that lady at the bar and then told Raphael you were cheating on him."

"That you had found a better, more muscular man..." Donny adds. "Terrible..." They all look away in disgust. Their harsh words hit me like an obese woman. They are right to be angry though, I had promised them I would take the partying and drinking down a notch, ever since the incident with April. I'm still not sure I have been forgiven, at least not by Donny. I became a changed turtle that night. A thought comes to me.

"Are you guys messing with me?" My question is met with silence, the tension in the room palpable. Suddenly Donny walks up to me, and-- I suddenly see stars. I fall backwards, holding my widdle cheek where he slapped me. "You spanked me in the face!"

"How could you ask such a thing? After... After all we've been through."

"Monster," Leo says with disgust.

"But really, another lover? Over Raph? How could ever say such a thing, no matter how drunk you were?"

"I don't remember anything!" I shout back. "Maybe I will find another lover!" More silence. The gravity of what I have just said fully dawns on me, and I immediately flounder, trying to think of a way to backpedal. 

"I'm going out twerking," Leo says coldly. "Everyone is invited but... Mike." I watch as they all leave, not casting a single glance back at me. I have brought shame upon my family.

    Weeping, I run into Raph's room and throw myself down on the bed like the worthless sack of doorknobs I am.

"I've messed everything up, honeybun... How will I ever fix this?" I receive no response. "Honeybun?"

    Spike was facing away from me, his eyes glued on what appeared to be a photograph, on his desk. I crept over, peering over his shoulder. The sight of it automatically made me jump back in horror. A photograph of Spike and I lay there, slashed and covered in blood and tortoise poop.

"Spike!" I squeaked. 

A deep, manly voice echoes telepathically in my head. "You are dead to me." I turn and flee from the sight of the destroyed picture. I could feel my heart shattering. What had I done?

    Slamming the door to my room, I fall onto the bed, crying into my Hannah Montana pillow. Suddenly my phone rings. I ignore it at first but then finally force myself to answer. A very angry female voice screeches on the other end.

“Where the hell are you?! You’re an hour late!”

“What?” I ask dumbly.

“This is Mike, correct?”

“Well, I go by—“

“Yes, it is you. Get to work, _now_. I’ll text you the address.” The line went dead. A few moments later I received a text, listing the directions to a place called the Reptile Room. Seeing nothing better to do with myself than get out of here, I put on my cheetah-print scarf and matching leggings, and leave the sewer.

 


End file.
